Project Summary National statistics also show sluggish growth in the recruitment of underrepresented minorities (URM) into science-centered occupations. This new R25 funding proposal will train URM students in diversity and culturally responsive care in clinical cancer research. Our overarching goal is to collaborate with 8 community partners to actively identify and educate a diverse group of students and second career seeking individuals who wish to pursue careers as clinical research professionals and/or obtain advanced degrees in cancer research. The mechanism will be an 8-week summer training program, Student-Centered Pipeline to Advance Research in Cancer Careers (SPARCC). We designed this program on a foundation of experiential learning, culturally responsive pedagogy, and principles of adult learning. In the first year, 10 underrepresented minority students will be recruited and then trained to work as cancer clinical research professionals in complex multidisciplinary teams. The students will engage in learning opportunities that emphasize the construction of new knowledge as they work in real-world settings with diverse patient populations. The program includes a Cancer Networking and Research Summit where students present a poster from their research/education work in the community. SPARCC will alleviate any potential challenges, such as travel, meals, living stipend, and mentoring to assure for a safe learning environment. Additional career and education counseling opportunities will ensure their ongoing success, both academically and professionally, and multiple strategies will be employed to actively engage each student to ensure personal success and decrease sources of stress. The specific aims of the training program are: (1) Recruit students from racially and ethnically diverse backgrounds to participate in an 8-week summer clinical cancer research program; (2) Develop, implement, and evaluate the 8-week course; (3) Assist students with local and regional clinical trial employment opportunities and advanced degree programs in cancer research to promote a robust career pathway.